Question: A dump truck delivered sand to a construction site. The sand formed a conical pile with a diameter of $8$ feet and a height that was $75\%$ of the diameter. How many cubic feet of sand were in the pile? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Solution: The height of the cone is $\frac{3}{4} \times 8 = 6$. The radius of the cone is $\frac{8}{2} = 4$. Therefore, the volume of the cone formed is $\frac{4^2 \times 6 \times \pi}{3} = \boxed{32 \pi}$.